mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sticker Express
Sticker Express '''is a secret course in Shining Stars 3, hidden deep in the forest around Tsuki Mansion. Getting here requires Mario to use the Vanish Cap to go through some gates near a food stall. Mario is required to have beaten the boss of the first world, Aquarius Wiggler, which requires 25 stars, to access the mansion. This train is littered with many colorful stickers and collectibles. '''Layout This course is a single train with many rooms. Most of these rooms are open to the public, but some areas are blocked off by clear glass. Most of the cars have stickers on the wall, ceiling, and floor of colorful stickers of mushrooms, hammers, and boots. The rooms are color coded, started from a blue storage area, then a bunch of colored hallways (red, yellow, blue, red yellow,), and finally the front. The hallways have many benches, small tables, and even plants decorating the floor. One of the these stickers actually hides a passage in order to access the second half of the train. There are two friendly bob-ombs on the train, one running a small sticker shop and the other conducting the train. Outside Mario can observe the moving tracks and mountains around the train. Missions Star 1: 8 Silver Coins Mario must collect the 8 silver coins scattered throughout the train. Their locations are as follows: # On some crates in the first blue car. # In the hallway behind the first glass wall (go through the passage behind the sticker to get to the other side) # In the yellow room with the "2" above the door. # In the shop # In the corner of the first room in the red hallway # On the bed of the second room in the red hallway # On the bed of the second room in the yellow hallway # On the white arch connecting the yellow hallway to the front of the train Once Mario collects at least 6 of the coins, the star appears in the front of the train Star 2: Blocked off Bedroom The star hides in a locked off room. Head to the blue hallway and grab the vanish cap on one of the tables. Then run back into the yellow hallway and enter the room that does not have the glass blocking it, then run through the glass connecting the two rooms. The star is in here, as well as a green star. Star 3: Green Stars Mario must discover 3 greens stars hidden on the train. Their locations are as follows: # On a crate in the starting storage room # On the white arch in between the blue storage room and yellow hallway # In the room with the star in the second yellow hallway Once Mario finds all 3 stars, the shining star appears in the second red hallway. Trivia * The stage is inspired by both Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Paper Mario: Sticker Star ** The design of the train, including the shop, is similar to the Excess Express ** The stickers are taken directly from Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Music-Touhou